


Two Hundred Dollar Worth

by Castalie



Series: The Night [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitute, Gritty, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalie/pseuds/Castalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2007 for Sentinel Thursday's 200th challenge, the prompt being '200 + 200 words'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hundred Dollar Worth

Before Jim, Blair's secret to continuing the routine of getting up in the morning and going outside at night and making himself available - making himself a commodity - was to hide behind the walls he had erected from an early age.

Kids build Lego forts in their rooms to have fun. Blair had built solid walls around him to stay sane.

It’s said that what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right? It’s the same principle; what doesn’t touch you can’t hurt you.

It was a pretty easy lesson to learn, really. Or so Blair has convinced himself. He learned it fairly young, and he’s damned proud of it.

So that’s the secret that helped him keep going before Jim. It wasn't so bad. Because, hey, at least he still kept going, right?

But after Jim, things aren’t the same.

Now, the secret to continue getting up in the morning and going outside at night and making himself available - a commodity - is to believe.

Believe that he’s worth something. That he’s worth much more than the two hundred dollars crumpled in his fist tonight.

And if that's too difficult? Then the secret is to believe that Jim, at least, believes it.


End file.
